


The Omega Effect

by ComicBookGeek1818



Series: Omega Effect [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leksa had never been so frustrated in her entire life.  It had been two hours since the blonde hair blue eyed Omega, Klark kom Skaikru, had stood before her throne wanting to form an alliance.  Leksa hasn’t stopped growling and pacing inside her tent since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts), [Crispy75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, though I wish I did.
> 
> First attempt at something like this. Thank you Chris for all your help. Hope you enjoy.

Leksa had never been so frustrated in her entire life. It had been two hours since the blonde hair blue eyed Omega, Klark kom Skaikru, had stood before her throne wanting to form an alliance. Leksa hasn’t stopped growling and pacing inside her tent since. Her mind wouldn’t shut off. How could this happen? She had promised herself she would never feel this way again. All of that crumbled as soon as Klark walked into her tent.

 

**2 Hours Earlier**

 

Leksa sat on her throne twirling her knife waiting for this leader of the Skaikru Onya has been telling her about. She could smell the Omega leader and her 2nd an Alpha boy outside her tent. She could hear Gostos threatening to slit their throats if they so much as looked at her wrong. Soon after the tent flap opened and they were ushered in before her. Leksa was instantly captivated by Klark. She willed herself to keep her face stoic as she took her time looking the Omega over. Leksa noticed the Alpha boy’s face harden as he moved to stand closer to Klark. Leksa knew the Omega wasn’t mated to this boy. What did Onya say his name was? Brady? No, that wasn’t it. Belomi, yes it was Belomi. Leksa studied the two closer. It took everything in Leksa to suppress a growl as the boy moved even closer to Klark under Leksa’s scrutiny. Jealously pumping red hot through her veins, Leksa wanted nothing more than to jump up from her throne and throw this Belomi as far away from Klark as she could. Leksa forced herself to focus and ignore the Alpha boy.

“Onya tells me you have an offer for me Klark kom Skaikru.”

Leksa knew in the back of her mind that the Omega had started talking. Something about technology, medical knowledge, and guns. She knew she should be paying more attention, but all she could focus on were Klark’s beautiful lips. Lips she wanted to nip and nibble at. She let she eyes roam down to Klark’s jaw and neck. The jaw and neck that were flexing with every breath and every word leaving the Omega mouth. Leksa felt her cock twitch and pants grow a little tighter with the thought of sinking her teeth into the Omega’s neck right below her jaw. Leaving her mark for all to see. No! Leksa knew she had to stop this thought now. Klark explaining her thoughts on how to cure reapers brought Leksa back into focus.

“Fine I will grant your alliance Klark kom Skaikru. Leave me and return tomorrow. We will discuss how to proceed further.”

Klark’s face and eyes lit up with a smile as she thanked her before leaving the tent. Belomi gave her a stiff nod as he turned and followed Klark out. Leksa let out a soft growl knowing she would do anything to keep that smile on the Omega’s beautiful face.

 

**Present**

 

Leksa let out another frustrated growl as she kicked over one of the chairs in her tent. Klark wasn’t even in heat and Leksa felt a pull towards her like she never felt before. She couldn’t stop her mind from replaying the meeting over and over again. She was going through every detail over and over. What made this Omega so special? Why couldn’t Leksa forget her? She needed to figure everything out before Klark returned again tomorrow.

This Belomi boy, what was the status with him? Leksa let out another growl remembering how close he kept his body to Klark’s. She knew she could easily beat the other Alpha if it came down to it. She was the strongest Alpha in all twelve clans. He wouldn’t stand a chance. Leksa raised her chin and puffed out her chest at the thought of beating the other Alpha into the ground. Just then Onya came sweeping into her tent with a smirk on her face.

“Chit yu gaf, Onya?” (What do you want Anya?)

“Ha yu Heda?” (How are you Commander?) Onya asks with the smirk still plastered on her face.

“Ron ai ridiyo op Onya” (Speak true Anya).

“Look I know something is bothering you Leksa. What is it? Everyone can hear your nonstop pacing and growling from a mile away.” Onya’s smirk grew into a smile. “Could it be that Skai Omega you couldn’t stop staring at earlier?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Leksa growled out.

Onya let out a small laugh. “I’ve know you since you were little Leksa. Don’t think I didn’t notice. You could barely stay focused the minute she entered your tent.”

Leksa wanted to protest but she knew Onya wouldn’t let her off so easily. “This can’t happen Onya. She would be in danger. I don’t know why she calls to me so even without being in heat. Whatever the reason I must fight it. I can’t let it happen again.”

Leksa knew she didn’t have to elaborate further with Onya. Onya would know she is referring to Costia. Costia was a Beta and they were not mated, but that didn’t stop Leksa from caring deeply for the girl. Leksa couldn’t let what happened to Costia happen to Klark as well. Leksa wouldn’t survive it.

“So what will you do when she goes into heat?” Onya asks. “Surely you know you won’t be able to resist her then.”

“I must resist her. I can’t be weak Onya. Not ever again.”

“So what, you’re going to let some other Alpha knot her?” Onya asked defiantly.

Leksa let out a deep growl, eyes turning black at the thought.

“You’re right; maybe its better off that Belomi boy knots her instead. They seemed close.”

Leksa bared her teeth at Onya and let out a loud roar. Her hands clenched into fists so hard her nails drew blood from her palms. Gostos came running into the tent sword ready looking for a threat.

Leksa looked his way and took a deep breath. “Ai ste os Gostos. Gon we oso.” (I am good Gustus. Leave us).

Gostos looked between Leksa and Onya. With a shake of his head he turned to take up his post back in front of the tent.  
“It’s not wise to bait me Onya” Leksa growled out.

Onya let out a sigh. “I’m just trying to get you to see reason Leksa. I care about you and I don’t want to see you hurt. There is something about this Omega that calls to you. She holds your interest like no other has before. I’m not trying to provoke you when I ask this, but can you honestly say you won’t go on a rampage if another Alpha tries to mate Klark?”

Leksa softened her face as she looked at Onya. She didn’t know if she would be able to resist the urge to rip any Alpha apart who tried to bed Klark. Leksa knew she didn’t have to verbalize her answer. Onya already knew her answer just by looking at her face.

Onya let out a chuckle and a smile spread across her face again.

“What is so funny?”

“It’s funny that you think this Omega will make you weak. Did you see the way she walked in here? Head held high and a hint of fire in her eyes. You’re going to have your hands full with this one. If anything she will add to your strength Leksa.”

Leksa had to let out a chuckle herself. She couldn’t deny there was a bit of fire inside the Omega.

“This may all be pointless anyway Onya.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are assuming Klark would let me knot her in the first place. Klark might not want my knot or my bite that will mate us.” Leksa’s chest ached at the thought of Klark’s rejection.

“Ha you may have been too distracted to notice, but I wasn’t. She was looking at you just as much as you were looking at her.”

A small spark ignited in Leka’s chest and her eyes darkening slightly again.

Onya chuckled again as she made her way to the front of the tent. “Well I guess you will have to wait and find out for yourself about how she feels.”

Leksa was secretly hoping she wouldn’t have to wait too long.

“Now that we talked that through, are you done growling and knocking things over? You’re scaring the children” Onya said with a smile and a laugh.

“Gon we o wan op” (Leave or die) Leksa said as she picked up a cup from the table and threw it at Onya as she exited the tent. It only served to make Onya laugh even harder.

“Ai hod yu in seintaim Leksa” (I love you too Lexa)

________________________________________________________________________________

**One Week Later**

The smell woke Leksa out of a dead sleep. Her pants were already tight and her heart was beating fast in her chest. Klark’s tent was only a couple down from hers and the smell of the girl in heat was completely overwhelming. Leksa as on her feet and dashing out of her tent in no time. She could already hear the growls from other Alphas around TonDC. Klark was standing wide eyed in front of her tent and a group of pushing and shoving unmated Alphas descended on her. Klark’s skin was flushed and Leksa could hear little whimpers escaping her lips. Klark turned and looked at Leksa and Leksa made her way to Klark as fast as her feet would carry her. She jumped in front of Klark and pushed her behind her just as the group of Alphas reached her. Leksa let out a vicious snarl as she stood protectively in front of Klark. She bared her teeth and hardened her eyes, daring any of the Alphas to try and challenge her. The group of Alphas let out growls but none dared to take a step forward.

Leksa felt Klark’s right arm wrap around her middle and head rest between her shoulder blades. Klark let out another whimper and rubbed herself against Leksa’s back. Leksa started backing up back towards her own tent, Klark securely at her back and eyes never leaving the group of Alphas in front of her. As soon as they reached Leksa’s tent Klark dashed inside and Leksa stopped to tell her Beta guards that no one enter. She heard a “sha Heda” as she moved to follow Klark inside.

Once inside the smell hit her full force again almost bringing her to her knees. Klark was on her back on Leksa’s bed panting and whimpering. Her eyes fully trained on Leksa. Leksa used every ounce of control she had to not move from where she was standing.

“You’re in heat Klark.” Leksa could barely contain the growl that was trying to force its way out after her statement.

“I don’t know what happened. It’s…it’s never hit this early…this early before.”

Klark was writhing on Leksa’s bed with her head thrown back and hips bucking into the air. A new wave of Klark’s smell hit Leksa stronger than ever and she couldn’t stop herself from sinking to her knees this time. Leksa whimpered and willed herself to not move forward. Leksa’s pants were painfully tight her cock throbbing at every whimper and moan leaving Klark’s lips.

“Please Lexa, please” Klark pleaded and moaned.

Leksa let out a deep growl as she surged forward to hover over Klark on her bed.

“Do you know what you are asking Klark?”

“Yesss…yes I do” she moaned as her hip bucked trying to get any contact with Leksa she could. “I’ve wanted you from the first moment I met you.”

“And what of Belomi?”

“Belomi? He’s just…he’s just a friend. I’ve only been able to think about you Lexa. Just you” Klark said as she turned her head to expose her throat to Leksa.

Leksa surged forward and attached her lips to Klark’s throat. Klark let out a gasp and moved her hands to cling at Leksa’s back. She started to grind her hips down on to Klark’s, getting as much of her scent to cover the girl as she could. Leksa needed to feel Klark’s skin against hers. She started pulling at Klark’s clothes not caring if she ripped anything and Klark was doing the same to her. Once clothes were removed, Leksa lowered herself back down onto Klark. Leksa couldn’t contain another growl as her hard cock came into contact with Klark’s wetness. Klark was looking up at Leksa with such trust and arousal in her eyes.

Leksa leaned down to kiss Klark with every ounce of passion she could. The first touch of their lips was like nothing Leksa ever felt before. A surge of electricity shot through her body as she felt Klark’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Leksa nipped at Klark’s bottom lip and gave in, tongues meeting as the kiss intensified. Klark’s hand move down Leksa’s body to wrap around her length and begin stroking. She guided the tip of Leksa’s cock to her entrance.

“Lexa please” Klark pleaded again as her hips buck.

Leksa slowly moved forward sinking herself into Klark. She let out a half growl half moan as she felt Klark’s warmth wrap around her. Klark threw her head back, legs wrapping around Leksa, and nails digging into Leksa’s back. Leksa could barely contain herself but she didn’t want to hurt Klark. She willed herself to stay still until Klark moaned and gave a small nod of her head. Leksa brought their lips together as she slowly started to thrust in and out of Klark.

Klark broke the kiss panting and threw her head back against the furs again. “Faster Lexa please.”

Leksa picked up her pace. The feeling in her chest swelling at their combined scents in the air. She had never felt something more amazing or seen something so beautiful as Klark. Klark was moaning Leksa name, fingers clutching at her back, taking everything Leksa was giving her. The Omega had her head thrown back and turned exposing her throat, fully submitting to the Alpha. Leksa growled at the sight latching her lips to Klark’s collarbone and neck.

Leksa could feel her knot forming at the base of her cock as Klark’s walls fluttered around her. Klark turned her head and looked at her and she knew Klark could feel it forming too. Leksa looked down at Klark with questioning eyes. She wanted nothing more than to sink her knot into Klark and become tied with the Omega, but she wouldn’t do it without Klark’s ok.

“It’s ok Lexa. I want…I want your knot.”

Leksa could feel Klark getting close. A thin sheen of sweat covered Klark’s body, her breathing was increased, and her walls were fluttering around Leksa more rapidly. Leksa could feel her knot fully formed. She reached down between them and used her thumb to rub Klark’s clit. A final few thrusts and she fully embedded herself into Klark tying them together. It sent Klark tumbling over the edge screaming Leksa’s name before sinking her teeth into Leksa’s shoulder. Leksa let out a roar, as she fell over the edge herself sinking her teeth into Klark’s neck solidifying the mating bond with the blonde Omega.

Leksa let out a low rumble lazily kissing Klark’s jaw and neck waiting for Klark to catch her breath. Klark let out a satisfied sigh and Leksa purred at the sound.

“Did you just purr?”

Leksa quickly steeled her face. “I did no such thing.”

“Sure Commander, whatever you say” Klark said with a small laugh.

Leksa growled, eyes darkening at Klark calling her Commander. Klark looked up at Leksa with a bright smile. Leksa rolled her eyes and let out a huff. She brought her finger up to run over the bite mark on Klark’s neck. “You know what this means right?”

Klark nodded her head and brought her own finger to run over the bite mark on Leksa’s shoulder. “It means we are mated now.”

Leksa loved the feeling of Klark running her finger over the mark. Another purr slipped passed her lips before she could catch it.

Klark threw her head back with another laugh. Leksa huffed again and nipped at Klark’s jaw.

“You are alright with us being mated?”

“I regret nothing. Besides if I remember correctly, I bit you first Lexa” Klark said with a smile. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I’ve never met an Alpha as strong as you. I felt a pull towards you right away.”

“I felt the pull as well.” Leksa leaned down to kiss her bite on Klark’s neck “osir keryon ste teina Klark.”

“What does that mean?”

“Our souls are entwined Klark.”

Klark smiled and gently kissed Leksa’s lips. Klark let out a small yawn and hugged Leksa closer.

“We will be tied like this for another hour or so. Sleep Klark, I will be here” Leksa says kissing Klark’s forehead.

Klark let out another yawn before cuddling into Leksa close. Leksa waited for Klark’s eyes to shut and breathing to even out before closing her own eyes. Letting Klark’s steady heartbeat and their mixed scents lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
